


Three Boys one Bed

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Thank God That's A Tag, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Adam, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au Death decides not to Be a dick and Rescues both Sam and Adam from the pit Adam goes on the road with his older brothers and during a storm they are forced to stop at motel for the night smut happens Adam finds out that both his brothers love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down in sheets so thick Dean could barely see the Road. Adam slept soundly in the back seat snoring softly and Sam just sat there staring out at the rain.

"This is rediculos I can't see a damn thing! We need to find some where to crash till this storm blows over " Dean says as they roll down a narrow county road in the dark.

"Look there is a motel." Sam says pointing Dean pulls the car into the Motel's surprisingly crowded lot 

"I'll get us a room wake Adam up for me Sammy." Dean is out of the car and soaked to the bone in two seconds flat. He makes his way to the motel office were an elderly gentleman sits smoking from a pipe and reading a book he looks up as Dean approaches.

"Hi there, weather's horrible out there. Don't suppose you have any rooms available for the night?" Dean asks.

"I've got one room left is it just you?" The elderly gentleman asks 

"Me and my two brothers we are on a road trip." Well the only room I have only has one bed but it's a California King and my best room." The old man replies scratching his beard. 

Dean frows but really doesn't have much choice no way he is risking all their lives driving in this downpour. "I'll take it how much." Dean asks pulling out his lucky only damp wallet 

"85 dollars a night son." Dean hands the old man a hunded dollar bill and the old man hands Dean back his change and hands him two room keys from a cash register that may be as old as he is. "Room 6 last door on the right from the office enjoy yoyr stay and let me know if you need anything." The old man smiles sweetly. Dean nods and turns walking back to the car poking his head in. "Got us a room but we have to share a bed, come on in grab the bags and lets get dry." The three hustle into the roon thoroughly soaked and Dean cant help but think that Sam and Adam both look like wet petulant puppies. Dean finds the towels and tosses one to each if them before peeling off his wet clothes Sam does the same Adam just stands there dripping trying not to look at the now very naked Sam and Dean.

"Adam get those clothes off before you catch a cold you dumbass." Dean barks 

Adam blushes but complies making sure to look away as he dresses once the are all dry and changed into comfortable clothes, Dean checks and finds that the bed is surprisingly clean and hops in on the right side. Sam slide in on the left leaving room for Adam in the middle, Adam ust stands there dumbly. 

"Adam don't be so akward get over here lets get some sleep." Sam says patting the bed next to him. Adam hesitates a moment to long apparently because before he knows it Sam crosses the room and throws him in the bed. 

"Hey. Was that really nessicary?" Adam grumbles  
"Stop being so jumpy we aren't going to bite now go to sleep." Dean says shutting off the light. Sam and Dean both fall asleep quickly but Adam just lays there staring at the ceiling he doesn't know how much time passes but next thing he knows Sam rolls over and drapes an arm across Adam's chest. He also notices the very prominent boner poking him in his leg. "Uh Sam?" Adam says body going still. " 's ok Adam your safe go to sleep." Sam mumbles sleepily but Adam is still wide awake and can feel his cock twitch in intrest as Sam warm breath blows against his neck and Sam ooccasionally shifts rubbing his hard on into Adam's leg. Adam is now painful erect and reaches into his sweats to adjust his throbbing boner. Dean chooses that moment to snuggle into his other side laying his head on Adam's chest. His hand arm laying just inches above Adam's cock. Adam lets out a whimper of frustration and Dean stirs looking up at him suddenly fully Awake 

"You ok Adam?" Dean whispers

"You guys are squishing me and I have a little, problem. " Adam says with a groan.

Dean looks down and can see the head of Adam's hard dick peeking out from the waistband of his pants. Dean grins wolfishly and lets his hand dip lower just brushing over the head of Adam's cock causing him to whimper. "This turn you on baby boy? Me and Sammy pressed up against you cuddling with you?" Adam whimpers and nods. Dean grins again sliding Adam's pajama pants down just enough to expose his cock Dean takes Adam in his hand and strokes him gently causing Adam to whimper softly and make little breathy moans that have Dean throbbing in his own pants. "You want me to make you cum Adam? You want your big brother to jerk you off with your other brother asleep right next to you?" Dean whispers. Adam moans softly. "Please Dean please." Adam pleads taking all his self control not to wtirthe and cry out as Dean tugs at his cock. Dean silences Adam with a deep kiss. It's nothing like what adam expected it's slow and gentle and exploring and teasing and Dean tastes like whiskey and the occasional cigarette he sneaks when he thinks Sam isn't watching and Adam relaxes into the loving touch. Sam must have woken up because next thing Adam realizes is that Sam is kissing and nipping gently along his neck whispering in his ear. "It's ok baby brother we will take care of you." Adam groans into Dean's mouth no long seeing the need to keep quiet Adam hears the cap of a lube bottle snap open and feels a fingers pressing against his hole.

"Wait." Adam says and Sam stills his hand. Still teasing at his rim but not pushing in. "I've never.... with a guy." Adam can barley manage coherent words with Dean devouring him and Sam gently exploring him with his free hand. "Shhh it's ok baby boy Sammy will be real gentle with you, he would never hurt you." Dean says pausing from his attack on Adam's neck.

Adam nods and Sam slowly presses his finger in all the way and it burns a little then Sam hits something that causes sparks to race up his nerve endings 'That's your prostate his brain supplies.' 'Thanks brain!' But as Sam pushes in a second finger Adam bucks trying to get more from Sam's fngers. "So eager for us baby boy so beautiful gonna let Sammy make love to you then when He's done I'm going to slide right in and show you how good we can make you feel. You want that baby boy both of your big brothers to show you how much we love you." Deans whispers and Adam nods furiously a wave of emotion causing a tear to slide down his cheek and Dean kisses it away sealing his mouth back over Adam's and drinking In his moans of pleasure. Adam presses against Dean shoulder and he pulls back studying his youngest brother. "Wanna taste you Dean." And Dean moans because that my be the hottest thing he has ever heard, Dean quicky removes his clothes and kneels beside Adam who sucks him eagerly Dean has to bite the fleshy part of his palm to keep from coming on the spot Adam makes up for lack if experience with his enthusiasm Sam looks up and moans. "Such a good little brother Adam, so good for us." Sam says stroking Adams thighs causing him to shiver. Sam slides in a third finger nearly having Adam streched enough. Adam pulls of Dean with an absolutely pornographic pop. "Sam please need you, need more" And Sam cant deny Adam anything so he slides his fingers free and slowly slides his long cock into his younger brother. "So tight Adam so good could do this for hours." Sam says slowly thrusting back and forth puching litle groans out of Adam.

"Would you really both of you just be with me for hours?" Adam asks "Yes." Sam and Dean both say in unison and the love and affection in their tones stitches together something he didnt know was broken inside him and he feels so warm and safe that he never wants this to stop. Dean kisses down Adam's torso and takes his cock into his mouth and Adam moans so loud he knows the other motel patrons probably hear him but he doesn't care. "Dean, Sam I can't... oh god I'm gonna cum." Adam screams out his release into Dean's mouth, Dean sucks him through his orgasm and he feels Sam spill inside him like a molten volcano. When he can manage to open his eyes Sam has slipped out of him and has slid next to him holding him tightly and kissing his neck Adam crashes their lips togehter and Sam kisses Adam like he is the most precious thing in the world. Adam feels his cock harden again as Dean slides into him and Dean fucks him long and deep harder than Sam had but still loving and gentle Adam breaks his kiss with Sam and looks straight into Dean's green eyes "Fuck me Dean I won't break." Dean smiles and kisses him briefly before slamming into him at a brutal pace and Adam thinks this is way better than heaven as Dean expertly bullseyes his prostate over and over sending Adam crashing over the edge into another intense orgasm with Dean following right behind. 

Adam feels like he has been turned into a puddle if goo he is warm and sated and sticky but he cant bring himself to care. He barely registers Dean and Sam carrying him into the bathroom and showering with him cleaning their mess up with Dean massaging his muscles. And Sam wiping him clean. He leans heavily on Dean as Sam changes the sheets and they all three fall into bed sated and spent.

"Love you guys." Adam mumbles sleepily. 

"We love you too Adam" Sam and Dean say in unison as they all drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam woke up smashed between Sam and Dean. Sam raised his head up and kissed Adam cheek.

"Good morning baby boy." Sam mutters.

"Morning Sam." Adam says with a yawn

Dean wakes up next squeezing Adam close and placing butterfly kisses down Adam's chest. "Morning boys." Dean mumbles.

"Good morning Dean." Adam says kissing his oldest brother on the forehead. 

"We should get up" Sam says "Looks like the rain stopped." 

"Can't we just stay in bed?" Adam asks snuggling closer to Dean and giving him a puppy dog look. 

"Hey Sammy why don't you get us some breakfast and I will go pay for another night, we don't have a case or any where to be really." Dean says.

Sam nods and gets out of bed throwing on Jeans and a flannel and grabbing the keys to the Impala Dean slips on his boots and heads to the Motel office.

\---

When Dean comes back Adam is laying naked ontop of the covers watching TV.

"Christ Adam your gonna be the death of me." Dean groans feeling his dick twitch in intrest as he drinks in the sight of his baby brother. Adam blushes under his gaze.

"Like what you see Dean?" Adam asks playfully. 

"Beautiful." Dean whispers sitting down next to Adam causing him to blush deeper. "Don't be embarrassed baby boy your gorgeous." 

"Thanks Dean." Adam says with a smile. Dean leans down and claims Adams mouth in a ravaging kiss Adam feels his cock rapidly swelling. Dean grins. "So good for me Adam so hard already." Dean squeezes Adam's dick causing him to moan. 

"Dean.... can I..." Adam swallows nervously. "Can I fuck you." Adam blushes now the shade of a tomato. Dean smiles and kisses him sweetly. "Is that what you want baby boy? You want to fuck your big brother? " Dean leans in and nips Adam's ear hot breath right against his neck. "How do you want me baby boy." Dean whispers seductively causing Adam's cock to twitch and blurt out a thick drop of precome. "I want you to ride me." Adam says shyly. Dean kisses him again "I've got you Adam." Dean strips off his clothes and slicks up Adam cock positionimg himself over his brothers cock and sinking down in one swift motion. Adam and Dean both moan in suprise and pleasure. "Fuck Dean your so tight." Dean rolls hips slow riding Adam, the door opens and Sam nearly drops their food in suprise. 

"Started without me?" Sam says with a smirk. 

"Come here Sammy." Dean says still riding a writhing Adam. Sam sets their food down tossing his clothes haphazardly as he goes he climbs on the bed hard cock level with Dean's mouth Dean sucks him into his mouth Dean moaning at the sensation of having both his little brothers inside him. 

"Dean....god...Dean I'm gonna cum." Adam pants slamming his hips up into Dean and filling him up Dean groans around Sam's cock as Adam strokes him to his own orgasm. Dean works Sam over the edge a few minutes later. Dean swallows down Sam's cum and rolls off next to Adam panting. 

"That was so hot Adam god your so big." Dean squeezes Adam's still hard cock admiring the girth causing Adam to groan. 

Sam returns with a warm washcloth and cleans the. Both up bringing the food over and snuggling up with his two brothers just enjoying their company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to concider this complete but I think I will just keep updating this when the urge to right Sam/Dean/Adam porn anyway this one is just gonna be Sam and Adam.

Adam was glad they now had the bunker as a home base it was good to have somewhere to call home again. Sam was sitting typing away on his laptop when Adam walks in and snakes his arms aroud sams torso. "Hey Samoose Adam says kissing Sam on the cheek." Sam smiles and leans his head back against Adam's chest. "Samoose?" Sam says rolling his eyes. "Well Crowley is right you are like a giant moose hemce Samoose." Sam chuckles and Adam pecks him on the lips.

"Where is Dean?" Adam asks Sam. 

"Hunting a Djinn with Cas and some hunter named Chris Argent out in Sacramento one of Dads old contacts." Sam replies wishing the chair didnt have a back so he could feel Adam's muscular body pressed against him.

"Ah." Adam says kissing down Sam's neck and letting his hands roam his muscular torso. "Guess I get you to myself for a while Sam." Adam bites the tender skin of Sam's throat. Sam groans and entertwines his fingers with Adam's. "Lets take this to the bedroom" Sam says."On one condition Samoose I want you to fuck me into the matress." Sam grows and scoops Adam up carrying him to their bedroom bridal style.

Sam tosses adam on the bed and they both quickly undress Sam straddles Adam taking his baby brothers thick uncut cock into his mouth causing Adam to cling to the sheets. Sam slides a finger into Adam finding him already slick and loose Sam moans and pulls off Adam's cock.

"Already got yourself all ready for me baby boy you sexy little slut." Sam kisses Adam filthy and slides into him in one quick motion. Sam sets a brutal pace pinning Adam's writs above his head and shifting his angle to pound his prostate into oblivion. "Sam.... Sam. ... oh Jesus...Sam...Fuck me." Sam gives a particularly hard thrust and Adam screams out his release coming untouched shooting in thick ropes all the way up to the head board of tue bed the spectacle is enough to send Sam crashing over the edge and he snaps his hips a few more times and groans out his own orgasm shaking from the force of it. Sam collapsed ontop of Adam panting heavily. He lays ther until Adam shoves him off so he can breathe. Sam wraps his big arms around Adam and kisses him lazily. 

"Don't tell Dean I said so Sam but you are a way better top than he is." Adam says still panting. 

Sam laughs "Oh really?" Sam kisses Adam deeply.  
"Glad you enjoyed it sweetheart. " 

Adam grins and forces them to get up and shower and change the sheets tye both flop down in bed exausted and sated. Sam kisses Adam as he drifts off to sleep. "Love you." Adam smiles at Sam "Love you too Samoose." And they both drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Dean get some alone time.

Dean amd Adam had gone on a case together. It had been a standard easy salt and burn a ghost haunting some nigjt club. Dean and Adam entered the motel room tired and dirty.

"Shower?" Adam said grabbing Dean and kissing him sweetly.

Dean moaned against Adam's lips. "Mmm shower we smell like sweat and dirt and gasoline. " Dean agreed and they quickly undressed eachother and hopped in the shower. Adam relaxed against Dean's chest and let the older man massage his sore muscles and wash him. It was nice to be pampered and Dean seemed to love taking care of Adam and Sam. After switching positions and returning the favor the stepped out of the shower and toweld off before flopping naked into bed.

"Your so beautiful baby boy." Dean said reverently stroking his hand down Adam's chest. Adam kissed Dean and stroked his cheek. "So are you Dean I love you so much." Adam kissed Dean again deeper this time more insistant. Dean pulled back and straddled the younger man.

"I love you too sweetheart." Dean kissed down Adam's chest nipping and sucking each of his nipples causing the younger man to moan. Dean continued his efforts slowly down to Adam's now throbbing cock. He kissed it from the tip to the base before licking a stripe along his baby brothers hard memeber.

"Dean... please Dean." Adam moaned bucking his hips trying to get friction on his achingly hard cock. "Shhh I've got you baby." Dean sucked Adam into his wicked mouth and sucked him relentlessly. Adam gasped and writhed as Dean picked up the pace drawing Adam to the brink then bringing him back dow without letting him come. Adam was a wreck moaning and writhing so overwhelmed by Dean's stupidly talented mouth that tears spilled down his cheeks. Dean swiped the tears off Adam's cheeks with his thumbs amd resumed his oral assault. Adam begged and moaned but Dean wasn't ready to let him come yet he pulled off Adam with a wet pop.

'You want me to let you cum baby boy?" Dean teases slowy stroking Adam's flushed cock with barley any pressure. "Please Dean, please big brother let me cum." Hearing Adam beg and call him big brother was enough for Dean he took Adam into his mouth again pinning the younger mans hips and sucking him fast and hard. Adam screamed Dean's name as he came his vison going white as his load flooded Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed Adam's load and blew his own load without ever touching himself having enjoyed worshipping Adam that much.

"Holy fuck Dean you came just from sucking my dick." Adam laughed "That may be the hottest thing I've ever even heard of." Dean wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled the covers over both of them. "I like making you feel good baby boy." Dean said kissing Adam sweetly "Good night Adam I love you." Adam kissed Dean again "I love you too Dean." Both brothers drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Dean or Sam calling Adam baby boy makes me all tingly.


End file.
